Tables come in a variety of sizes, shapes and types. Most notable is the traditional table having legs positioned at each corner and used to support an upper surface. The upper surface is used for placing a variety of objects on it or doing tasks thereupon. Tables may be placed or used in many locations including inside or outside, such as in a kitchen, on a back patio, or at a park. A typical requirement in order to use a table is that there needs to be sufficient space and a nearly flat surface in which to place the legs. A traditional table may not adequately work in situations where there is minimal space or an upright protrusion is found upon the surface. Furthermore, a traditional table may not be so conveniently stored because the legs protrude from its surface. In order to overcome these difficulties, proposed solutions in the prior art have included tables with adjustable legs, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,465, that enable the table to jump the upright protrusion of a car trunk by making multiple adjustments of the various legs, the legs being foldable up to the table surface; a legless table having cantilevered surfaces as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,847 where the table is cantilevered across a trunk wall and attached to the bottom of a trunk by requiring perforation or modification to the attachment structure; and a legless table as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,641 pivotally cantilevered to a wall and storable therein to conserve space but is not portable. The aforementioned solutions being suitable to a particular need are not suited to various other situations.
Accordingly, a solution is needed that may provide a table that is mountable in situations where there may be a protrusion within the table location such as a deck rail or trunk wall, or where there is limited space such as on a balcony or between the seats of an airplane. A solution is also needed enhancing the portability and self-storing capabilities of the table.